


Cold in Here

by barefootxo



Category: Star Wars Episode V: Empire Strikes Back, Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 21:46:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5180885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barefootxo/pseuds/barefootxo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Han's thoughts while frozen in carbonite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold in Here

I don't own Star Wars or any of the Characters  
  
~~  
  
**Cold in Here**  
  
Cold  
  
Dark  
  
Where am I?  
  
Who am I?  
  
Han… Yes… Han Solo. That’s who I am.  
  
Where am I?  
  
Why am I here?  
  
The carbonite. Boba Fett… Oh huttspit. I’m being taken to Jabba. Perhaps I’m better off here. I obviously have no friends if I’m here…  
  
Wait… Friends… I do have friends. Chewie… Chewie will come for me. I can count on him. But then again, Chewie is also in danger from Jabba. No, Chewie won’t come, and if he does he’ll only join me. I’m better off suffering alone. Stay safe Chewie.  
  
But Lando might come. He’s my old buddy after all. No wait. Lando is still sore about Bria and the Rebel Alliance raid on Ylesia. He thinks I hoodwinked him. Besides, he betrayed me to Vader and Fett in the first place. I can’t trust Lando to help me now.  
  
Wait. What about Luke? He’s still my friend. But is he even still alive? I don’t even know if he made it off Hoth. Besides, how will he know that I’m Jabba’s prisoner? Perhaps he will know. Luke’s always been funny that way. Bah. Luke’s crazy. He can hardly take care of himself without me around to bail him out of trouble. Stay away Luke.  
  
But there is Leia. She loves me. She said so, didn’t she? Yes. And I told her that I loved her too. No wait, I didn’t. I told her that I knew she loved me. Oh, great move Solo. Way to let her know how you feel. Now she won’t bother coming because she’ll think you don’t feel the same way. It’s probably better that way. Jabba likes beautiful women like Leia. He’d likely put her on a leash and keep her as a pet just to torment me. Then he would kill her. I love you Leia, but I hope you stay far away.  
  
I’m alone then...  
  
This block is making me pretty stiff.  
  
I’m so cold. I don’t think I can stand it.  
  
But I will.  
  
Watch out, Jabba. When I get pulled out of this overlarge hunk of carbon, you’d better watch your slimy tail. I don’t plan to leave you alive for long.  
  
Remember that.  
  
But by Hoth it’s cold in here…

~~

 

Jasper


End file.
